Music
The following is an incomplete list of all the songs Bazza plays during the stream, not including entrance themes. Special Themes Songs that are played during events such as intermissions and cutscenes. *VGCW Main Theme ("Tonight's the Night") *VGCW Main Theme with orchestra *VGCW Main Theme with orchestra, extended instrumental *VGCW Womens Theme *Sonic Adventure 2 - Green Forest (King of the Ring intermission, previous main theme) *Final Fantasy VIII - Timber Owls (Technical difficulties, was Wreck-It Ralph's theme once) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trial (Turnabout Turnbuckle) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Examination 2001 - Moderato (Turnabout Turnbuckle) *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Examination 2001 - Allegro (Turnabout Turnbuckle) *Final Fantasy VII - Hurry! (Plot events) *Super Mario Bros. 3 - Boss Battle (Metal Version) (Mr. L plot events) *R. Kelly - World's Greatest (First time Vegeta ever won) *Donkey Kong Country - Bonus (Fun Times Remix) (When DK won the royal Rumble Match) *Mother 3 - Love Theme (Post Mario vs Mr. L match) *Super Mario 64 - Credits Roll (End of Season 2) *Unsolved Mysteries - Theme Music (End of broadcast, plot events) *Super Mario Bros. 2 - Ending Theme (End of broadcast) Battle Themes Songs that are normally played during matches. *Super Bomberman - Boss *Super Bomberman - Boss (Remix) *Yoshi's Safari - Final Boss *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Boss Theme *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Final Boss *Super Mario RPG - Armed Boss Battle theme *Super Mario Galaxy - Final Bowser Fight *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - Rawk Hawk Battle *Bayonetta - The Greatest Jubilee *Banjo-Kazooie - Gruntilda Battle *Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts - Grunty's Final Challenge *Persona 3 - Battle for Everyone's Souls *Persona 3 & Space Jam: Battle For Everyone's Slams *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Star Wolf *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Gourmet Race *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Pokey Means Business *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Gangplank Galleon *Donkey Kong Country - Gangplank Galleon *Donkey Kong Country - Bad Boss Boogie *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Boss theme *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Kaptain K.Rool Theme *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Big Boss Blues *Diddy Kong Racing - Boss Challenges *Shadow of the Colossus - Wander on the Offensive (Remix) *Shadow of the Colossus - A Despair-Filled Farewell *Resident Evil Director's Cut: Mansion Basement/Capcom Theme Song *God Hand - Gene's Rock-a-Bye *Final Fantasy III - Boss Theme (Remix) *Final Fantasy VI - Save Them *Final Fantasy VI - The Unforgiven *Final Fantasy VI - Battle Theme (Remix) *Final Fantasy VI - Battle to the Death *Final Fantasy VII - Fight on! *Final Fantasy V - Battle on the Big Bridge *Final Fantasy VIII - The Extreme *Final Fantasy VIII - Premonition *Final Fantasy IX - You're Not Alone *Final Fantasy IX - Hunter's Chance *Final Fantasy VIII - The Man with the Machine Gun *Final Fantasy Mystic Quest - Boss Battle *Final Fantasy Dissidia - The Decisive Battle *Mega Man 2 - Stage Medley (Remix) *Metal Gear Solid - Encounter *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Snake Eater *Catherine - Hut on Fowl's Legs (Mussorgsky - Pictures at an Exhibition) *Pokemon Gold/Silver - Vs Red (Remix) *Pokemon Anime OST - Kanto Battle 2 *Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Team Rocket Battle *Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow - Champion Battle (Remix) (vs. Gary Oak) *Punch Out!! Wii - Major Circuit *Punch Out!! Wii - Major Circuit Title Fight *Sonic Adventure 2 - Live and Learn *Sonic CD - Sonic Boom (Remix) *Sonic Rush - Wrapped In Black *Sonic Colors - Final Boss Phase 2 (Reach for the Stars) *Sonic Generations - Big Arm *Sonic OVA - South Island *Chrono Trigger - Frog's Theme (remix) *Chrono Trigger - World Revolution *Chrono Trigger - Final Lavos Battle *Chrono Cross - Boss Battle Theme *Street Fighter 3 - Gill Theme (Remix) *Super Street Fighter 4 - Volcanic Rim Stage (Oceania) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Mini Boss Battle *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Final Boss *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Mini Boss Battle *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time - Boss Theme (SNES) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time - Sewer Surfin' (SNES) *Headhunter - Jack's Theme *Gran Turismo - Moon Over The Castle *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Bloody Tears (Sega Saturn) *Castlevania - Wicked Child (Remix) *Xenoblade Chronicles - You Will Know Our Names *Europe - The Final Countdown *Lufia 2 - Sinistral Battle Theme (Remix) *Phantasy Star Online - From Seeing the Rough Wave *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Namek Theme *Dragon Ball Z (JP) - Unknown Music (vs. Vegeta) *Dragon Ball Z - Super Buu *Pirates of the Caribbean - Theme *Real Faction - Castle Crashers Necromancer Boss Theme *Blazblue - Rebellion (Ragna the BloodLedge) Lossless *Romancing Saga - Minstrel Song - A Challenge to God - Four Guardian Kings Battle (Remix) *Turisas - The March of the Varangian Guard *Rise of The Triad (2013) - Goin' Down the Fast Way Special Battle Themes Themes played during specific battles or in specific situations. *The Most Inspiring Song Ever (Ultimate Jobber match) *Survivor - Eye of the Tiger (Ultimate Jobber match) *Joe Esposito - You're the Best Around (Ultimate Jobber match) *Team America - Montage (Ultimate Jobber match) *Make a Man Out Of You (DBZ Abridged) (Ultimate Jobber match) *Starsailor - Way to Fall (Blowout match) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - Snake Eater (Karaoke) (Solid Snake vs. Donkey Kong title match) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Gerudo Valley (Ganon vs. Scorpion Title Match) *Metal Gear Solid 3 - The Fury (Big BossSolid Snake vs. The Fury Pyro King of the Ring match) *Slammered (Phoenix Wright vs Space Jam Remix) (Phoenix Wright vs. Charles Barkley) *Dragon Ball Z - Super Vegeta Theme (vs. Super Sayain Vegeta) *Basket Ball Z (Dragon Ball Z vs Space Jam Remix) (Vegeta vs Charles Barkley) *Dragon Baller Z Slammerkai (Namek Theme vs Space Jam) (Vegeta vs Charles Barkley) *Pokemon Anime OST - Pokemon Theme (vocal) (Gary Oak vs. Ash Ketchum) *Pokemon Black/White - Low HP (vs. Ash Ketchum, when Ash is hurt/tired) *Rick Derringer - Real American (Hulk Hogan Theme) (Duke Nukem vs Guile Casual Title Match) *X-COM: UFO Defense - Dogfight (Duke Nukem vs Guile Casual Title Match) *Super Mario Bros. 3 - Boss Battle (Metal Version) (vs. Mr. L) *Lamb Chops Play-Along AKA The Song That Doesn't End (Arino vs. Segata Sanshiro submission match) *Andrew Gold - Spooky Scary Skellingtons ("The Wild Ride Never Ends" Duke/Simon/DK vs. Wesker/Vegeta/Eggman) Category:VGCW Information